


4 AM

by Chasyn



Series: Give Me A Lifetime [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl can't sleep, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little thing I wrote last night at work.

4 AM. He couldn't sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, his arms stretched under his head. His muscles ached bad. Too much hunting the past week. Every day. Yanking back on the damn crossbow wire. And then helping Rick haul them bags of fertilizer they'd found on a run yesterday. And those bags of sand too. Because Daryl decided Judy needed a fucking sandbox. And Daryl was determined to build the whole damn thing himself because Rick spent all day gardening out in the sun and Daryl knew that was hard on the man's body. And now Daryl ached all over and he knew he'd never sleep.

He glanced over at his nightstand. Dale's old watch was propped up, seemingly mocking him. 4:03. Fucken damn it! How the fuck was he gonna do it all over again in a few hours if he didn't fucken sleep? Answer? He'd still do it because he had to do it. He'd muddle through. Bring home more food for everyone. Finish the sandbox. Help Rick again when the man needed it. Because that's what he did.

Daryl closed his eyes again and willed sleep to come to him. Breathed deep and slow, listened to the quiet silence of the prison around him. He opened his eyes and looked at the watch again. 4:09.

And then a shadow fell across him. Daryl didn't need to look up to see who it was standing in his doorway. He pulled himself to the edge of the bed and pulled his feet up. The shadow moved towards him. It was a tight squeeze, the tiny prison beds only meant for one person. But they could both fit if they laid on their sides and pressed against each other's space. And Rick was the only person allowed in his personal space.

Rick settled behind him and draped his arm around Daryl's waist. He pulled Daryl flush against him and buried his face against his neck. Daryl felt the scratchy beard against him and let out a sigh. He felt the muscles against his neck shift and he imagined Rick smiling. And suddenly, Daryl felt his lids droop and the last thing he remembered was Rick snoring in his ear.


End file.
